Kids
by lostsomewhereinbetween
Summary: Over the duration of their marriage - Harry and Hermione have come to fear one thing and one thing only: Long weekends and extended holidays, in which extensive periods of time is spent with family and is therefore unavoidable. For the Potters it seems they have a new task at hand - keeping their sanity intact as they venture through the chronicles of parenthood. Meet their kids...
1. Midsummer Mayhem

Disclaimer:- Sorry to disappoint but I am no JK Rowling. In terms of personal wellbeing, my poor 'delusional' soul sees this as just righting a wrong. Seriously, I don't own anything so don't sue me...I sure can dream though ;)

A/N - Now I know _exactly_ how Captain Jack Sparrow felt when Elizabeth discarded the rum... (my liquid confidence is running low! I was inspired by the show 'Outnumbered' and I would like dedicate this series to my little sister who somehow continues to have faith in me.) Just so you know I have absolutely no confidence in my abilities. Reviews would be - appreciated? I expect I'll get a ton of constructive critiscism *cries in a corner* - Here goes...

Hermione awoke to the familiar unholy sound of bickering. Unfortunately, this was a common occurrence in her household; glancing at the glowing alarm clock, she sighed as she slowly got out of her warm inviting bed. Harry, on the other hand was sound asleep. She paused briefly and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply. Hermione affectionately ran her fingers through his raven hair.

_'How on earth could her husband possibly sleep through these episodes?' _She liked to reason that it was simply his body's way of making up for the loss of shuteye during their angst ridden teen years. Hermione hadn't been at all surprised when he'd retired from teaching Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts to become a house husband. Afterall, their offspring were more than a handful of trouble, to put it lightly she recalled co-training Dumbledore's Army and that had been a walk in the park compared to parenthood. How they coped logistically; she didn't know because they just did, but if anyone deserved rest to it was Harry. As if on cue, her thoughts were disrupted when the racket increased in volume.

"Kids." She muttered to herself as she grabbed his glasses, slipped them into her nightgown and silently exited their bedroom.

Luckily she didn't have far to go. Hermione found the source of disruption pretty fast, she didn't even bother knocking. To say Hermione was feeling pretty smug was an understatement; she loved being right, it was the combination of having achieved the intended result and seeing the desired effects. Using the element of surprise; all the commotion ceased at once as the offending parties were startled, and all hushed insults died on their tongues. They quickly directed their uproar towards her. However, she stopped them in their tracks with her signature look; sporting one hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow, they instantly seemed to falter into submission.

James recovered the fastest. He was irritably scowling at his siblings, most likely from the sheer lack of concern for his privacy. Amber Rose was busy squeezing the life out of a pillow as she defiantly glared back at him on the verge of protest. The tension ended with Lily; who was now watching the scene unfold with pure amusement whilst she held their youngest son Felix, who clearly had no intention of sleeping written across his little face.

Normally, Hermione would've found the scene comical if it wasn't such a ridiculous hour.

"Doesn't anyone in this house ever knock?" James muttered darkly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chose to ignore his sarcastic remark, "Really guys? It's two in the morning –"

It was at this point that Felix Potter decided to be a right smart arse and hold up two of his fingers in demonstration. He had recently learned to count but…she narrowed her eyes, somehow this was different he was flashing her a 'peace sign' Honestly, the boy obviously spent too much time with Theodore Lupin and Fred Weasley Jnr. At four, Felix was by far the most mysterious of the clan. With trademark messy brown hair and curious green eyes, he possessed an unnatural air of quiet yet displayed an open interest for mischievous activities. It didn't help matters that he was at that stage where he was still mispronouncing words and was cute as a button.

"Mum with all due respect, we're capable of knowing what the time is." Amber Rose countered briskly.

Hermione raised both her eyebrows this time to regard her two eldest children. Since when had they gotten so big? And _sooo_ unbelievably rude. James was the spitting image of his Harry; he'd inherited his jet black hair and emerald green eyes minus the glasses of course. He seemed aloof most of the time when in actual fact he was just shy, once he warmed to you he was one hell of cheeky git. Although, he was like her in many ways; it was in the little things, he possessed her uncanny wit and apparently 'only when it mattered' - her slightly compulsive organisational skills.

Amber Rose Potter was a strange mix; what with the resemblance and much like her mother she prided herself on spell work, her charms and transfiguration were exemplary so she could definitely hold her own in a duel with her no nonsense attitude and her unique hazel eyes often glinted at the mere hint of adventure. Though, if Hermione were being honest her playfulness reminded her one Nymphadora Tonks, That was where all similarities ended, for one she like her brother had an innate need for speed, an intense love of flying they were on rivaling Quidditch teams much to Harry's delight. Unfortunately, both of them had inherited the worst of their parents' unruly hair. Every morning was a bad hair day in their house; this resulted in a lot of fights as they each fought valiantly for bathroom time.

"So then you'll have find no difficulty telling me what you're all doing out of bed." Hermione crossed her arms, meaning she meant business.

James opened his mouth then decided to close it for the better. Amber Rose bit her lip in an attempt to think before speaking. Felix made sure to avoid his mothers gaze, clever kid. However, Lily eagerly placed her hand in the air and waited for her right to speak. McGonagall would love this one.

"May I?" Lily politely inclined. Hermione nodded; at least one of her children had the decency to use manners in this day and age. If there was one person that shared Hermione's virtues and sensibilities, Lily Jean Potter was it. Her love of books and thirst for knowledge was apparent from a young age. Uncle Ronald had dubbed her as 'Little Miss Confident' or 'Priorities-in-check.' She was fonder of Uncle Percival though.

"Objection!" James dramatically countered. Amber Rose snickered. Hermione shot them a warning look. Lily impressively ignored them.

"You may proceed." Hermione replied rather sharply. Honestly, sometimes she felt like she brought the courthouse jury home.

"I admit I wasn't asleep at all, I was reading under my covers with my torch -" she was rudely interrupted by James who began tutting.

"No doubt it's Hogwarts: A History again." He breathed distastefully and Lily flushed guiltily.

"See? That's why you have to wear glasses. You keep straining your eyes!" Amber Rose exclaimed disapprovingly. Lily frowned at this she loathed her glasses but adored reading, a terrible compromise Hermione knew only too well as her own pair was often discarded.

"Leave her be Ambrose. Besides, Hufflepuff are keen on badgers it's their house symbol after all." James added coolly. Lily was flustered now. Amber Rose detested the nickname, yet seemingly withheld to compose her face.

"Shut up James! Can't you be serious for once?" Lily huffed.

"But I am Sirius." James smirked. Amber Rose snorted at the pun. Felix seemed to be the only one remembering his mother was very unimpressed at the moment.

Hermione cleared her throat. All banter died down and the attention returned to her. She went over to Lily and gave her a reassuring rub on the back. "Rose is right. And I love that you enjoy reading as much as I do pumpkin but you do need your sleep." Lily nodded.

"Shall I continue?" Lily looked up her big brown eyes unsure.

"Yes please, and I promise not to get too angry" she smiled at the rest of her children, they all visibly relaxed. Late nights came with the job description and she could get a little mad sometimes, thankfully she wasn't so tired.

"Well I found it odd that Amber wasn't playing any music, she usually does." Amber Rose averted her gaze, "It helps me sleep." she mumbled in her defense.

"Probably some romantic mix tape from darling _Lysander_ –" James drawled as he batted his eyelashes.

A swift thump and groan was all they heard in reply as Amber accurately flung her pillow at his face. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of rose.

"OW! Mum she –"

"Fair play." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Aww Jamie maybe _Roxanne_ can come kiss it better?" Amber sing songed sweetly, she looked quite innocent despite the smirk forming at her lips.

"W-what? No!" James turned a brilliant shade of red that would've done Gryffindor proud.

"Wocksy" Felix clapped happily. It seemed like both boys took a shine to Roxanne Weasley. While James groaned into the tell tale silence.

Hermione waved Lily on, mainly to get to the bottom of the story and to put an end to his embarrassment. "Please do continue."

"She'd left the door ajar so I went to close it. Only I could see Felix's door was ajar too. So, naturally I went to check on him." Although she was only ten, she took great pride in being a big sister. "He couldn't sleep so I picked him up and that's when I heard these two arguing over her headphones."

"Your ears – I mean hearing must be top notch. I'm surprised you could see at all. Aren't you as blind as a bat – Sorry badger?" James queried while absently correcting himself.

"I'm not blind! –" she began to splutter.

"Well you're as good as… you did inherit dad's eyesight Jeanie." Amber Rose winced sympathetically.

"You're both extremely loud! Wait, James did you imply that I have big ears?" Lily challenged indignantly.

"Well –"

Hermione nearly snapped her neck as she graced James with a fleeting look. She dared him to finish that sentence. Lily's face was aghast and soon her rising temper would turn into a full blown tantrum if they foolishly kept adding fuel to the fire.

"There's nothing wrong with getting into Hufflepuff. As for you and daddy, I think you both look rather cute with your glasses." Hermione intervened as she started soothingly plaiting her daughter's jet black hair over her ears.

"Of course you do she's your daughter you have to say that." Amber Rose breathed exasperatedly.

"Well thank goodness I don't wear glasses..." James squirmed to himself.

"Ugh James!" Amber Rose caught his implication and shoved him before scooting well away from him.

"Oh grow up." Hermione scoffed as she went and seated herself at James's desk, and silently spun round to critically face each one of them in turn.

"I would like think you aren't that shallow or immature James, although I often have to remind myself you're a teenage boy." he looked down shamefaced.

"Lily Jean, you pride yourself with knowledge but that won't always be of help to you. Sometimes you're going to have to break the rules." she was solemnly letting the words sink in.

"Rose, is right. I think all of my children are beautiful. Yet I know that's down to what's on the inside." Amber Rose hugged her knees to her chest.

An air of dejection hung over them until Hermione decided to speak next, "Felix, you're mummy's little man. Stay exactly as you are. Infact don't ever grow up. I expressly forbid it." she sighed.

"Hey! What about us?" James pouted as he descended his bunk bed.

"Yeah – mummy!" Amber Rose grinned and took the shortcut, landing a stealthy jump.

Lily rolled her eyes up into her fringe, "Age shouldn't be an issue of entry, and for instance, I wonder how you two made it into Hogwarts?"

"Aww, you jealous Lil?" James waggled his eyebrows at his younger sister eliciting a laugh from her.

"One more year Jeanie then he'll be out numbered." Amber winked as she squeezed Lily's shoulder.

"You're all my special babies." Hermione group hugged them all amidst the countless objections only Felix laughed delightedly at the addition.

Hermione freed them, and stood abruptly as she brushed herself off, "Fine. I guess I can't interest _adults_ such as yourselves with a bedtime story."

In no time; she was laughing as James assaulted her cheek with kisses, Amber administered a bone crushing hug which rivaled her own, Lily's squeaks of excitement as she danced around her and Felix gently clung to her leg as he looked up at her with his imploring eyes.

"Stohwy pees mama."

"Alright, everyone take your places." she huffed breathlessly though the corners of her mouth curled upwards.

They assumed their usual positions; James settled himself on the lower bunk and covered himself in Teddy's grey Winchester Wolves duvet, Amber ran and grabbed Lily's yellow Holyhead Harpies beanbags, a present from Aunt Ginny, and set them near Hermione's feet before seating herself on a pillow by the base of the bunk bed so that she leant against its frame. Lily thanked her and sunk into the plush depths. Felix was in her lap nestled against her chest contentedly.

She took Harry's glasses and perched them on her nose. "Now which story will it be? One, two or three? –"

"Goblet of Fire! Hands down." James exclaimed as he fluffed Amber's wild mass of hair.

"As I was about to state, anything after three is too violent. Next suggestion."

"Prisoner of Azkaban! Oh I do wish Hagrid would give us a lesson on hippogriffs." Amber Rose sighed somewhat dreamily.

"Ooh Lysander would you like to ride with me?" James squealed in an overly girlish imitation.

"Oh Roxanne? James – keeps – inexplicably – hurting – himself." Amber Rose chose to retort physically as she decided to punctuate each word with a firm slap to his forehead.

"Already I can see that will be a problem to recount." Hermione responded dryly as she eyed the two teens.

"For educational purposes, I suggest Chamber of Secrets since mum solved that mystery." Lily piped in obviously aiming to flatter her dear mother into agreement.

"Boring!" Both Amber and James chorused in unison. Though Hermione could tell; that with James it was purely out of her lack of action that year, as for Amber Rose, she shared her Uncle Ron's immense arachnophobia. So, giant acromantulas were definitely off the agenda. Lily decided to embellish her argument.

"Felix what do you reckon?" she whispered to her son, and she watched as Felix seemed to ponder as best as he could though it was hard when all three of his siblings were vying for his apparent vote. He twisted round and held up one finger.

Instantly they all shut up.

"When mummy met daddy!" Lily squeaked enthusiastically.

"Such a ladies man." James rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance, though his eyes twinkled fondly with memories of their own.

Amber sighed once again as she clutched her end of the grey duvet, completely unaware that her inner romantic was showing.

"Good choice." Hermione smiled.

And so she retold the story of her youth from the beginning, she recalled the moment a certain bushy haired buck toothed girl met the bespectacled scrawny legend of a boy, Harry Potter. Along with brilliant impressions from James, who mostly mimicked Ron which had them in fits of giggles, Hermione even resorted to making him a temporary redhead. First to fall asleep was Felix, who had had too much excitement for one day. Amber was next, with her head back on the mattress and her hair fanned out across James's bed. Lily fought sleep stubbornly her eyelids drooped traitorously and she succumbed soon after, her body haphazardly lay in the shape of a star fish. Lastly, she surveyed James. He was lying facedown cushioned by the pillow that was unmistakably Amber's hair. She took it as a good sign that he hadn't suffocated yet and his breathing was even. Hermione never reached the end of her tale, though she never could tell with James, he was always a bit harder to read like a certain someone she knew. Hermione chuckled at that that as she switched off the light and opened the door.

"Thanks mum." A soft sleepy voice called from the shadows.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She smiled in the direction just in time to see James silhouette flop back down to resume sleeping.

Harry awoke surprisingly well rested to find his wife, completely out of it. For a moment he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Her chestnut curls were sprawled over both their pillows in reckless abandon, he bent down a pressed a kiss to her forehead. As he picked up his glasses from the bedside drawer and checked his wristwatch. It read 12:15 pm. _What on earth?_ _This must be one of those rare episodes' _he thought. The ones where she slept in till ridiculous hours of the day; the Hermione he knew and grew up with was and is ever the early bird, their children took after him in the sleep department though, late nights meant late mornings. Well, all except for Lily. Right now his house was unbelievably quiet; he was thoroughly stumped and a little amused.

Harry walked through the soundless corridors, he was in need of caffeine but before he wandered downstairs. He checked his youngest sons' room first; Felix was nicely tucked in asleep in his crib. He ventured on and found the girls' room empty, yet hit the jackpot with his eldest son's room. James had burrowed under the sheets hidden out of sight. Amber's head was visible though she'd wrapped herself up in a strange cocoon of some sort with the duvet and Lily lay face up at his feet on her molded beanbags; her body in the shape of a star jump, and her blanket wound like a turban atop her head. Harry blinked, shook his head and closed the door. These rare episodes also seemed to affect his kids. Heck, they were a rather abnormal lot but '_Merlin_, _when did they start sleepwalking?_'

He checked his watch again 12:30pm. Surely by this time, James and Amber would've had at least two fights? One argument involving the bathroom and then both would've gone their separate ways. James would most likely go over to the Burrow have lunch there and play Quidditch with the guys, Roxanne would be over taking lessons from Amber in muggle technology in exchange for some new wizarding bands' and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes contraband. Hermione would spend her day in Flourish & Blotts or making some public appeals and donations to the S.P.E.W foundation or writing up some cases and legal contracts regarding the Care of Magical Creatures. Lily would be busy reciting Hogwarts: A History and asking a thousand questions per second about said castle and curriculum. Felix would be spending his day being spoiled by Molly and Arthur or being indulged in troublemaking lessons by Teddy. Harry prayed it was the former, for the last time Teddy taught Felix how to pronounce Lily's name at The Burrow it had backfired – spectacularly. That night Lily unfortunately became 'Willy!' It was hilarious, Ron had choked on his butterbeer and half the table had to be excused, and their laughter of course, could be heard from the outside. Hermione was not at all amused neither was Lily.

The peace was strangely uncomfortable as he padded back towards their bedroom. Mission: Caffeine long abandoned. He stopped to ponder _'Just what in the world could he do now?'_ He very well couldn't clean the house as there was no actual physical mess seeing as all occupants were asleep. Besides it was the weekend and muggle chores were specifically doled out to all the kids, even little Felix was learning to put away his toys. Sure they complained at times but it was good and fair that they grew up knowing the best of both worlds, it was a rule Hermione wholeheartedly agreed with. Harry smiled fondly. Maybe he could let them off just this once? He'd just grab the hoover, that would wake them up he chuckled. Incidentally, the smile slid off his face as he hastily withheld his train of thought. _'Harry, mate do he really want to face the wrath of an 'accidentally awoken' Hermione?'_ Ron's cautionary voice echoed in his mind. Harry shuddered inwardly, he wasn't stupid had learnt his lesson a long time ago.

Alternatively, he reached the door and made to grab the door handle. Without a second thought climbed back into the warm inviting bed, a few more hours extra sleep wouldn't hurt.

It was the weekend after all.

**- ONE HOUR LATER…**

"JAMES YOU IDIOT! YOU DROOLED IN MY HAIR AGAIN!" Amber Rose's screech reverberated throughout the entire house along with her pounding fists on the bathroom door.

"What was that? Oh, you have a date with Lysander!" he replies loud enough to notify the neighbors. At this, Harry imagines the bathroom window is unabashedly open.

"I-SWEAR-TO-GOD, APOLOGISE NOW–" she hisses trying to regulate her breathing.

"Anger is so unattractive. Just chill Ambrose, get mum to fix it." James lilts back lazily.

"GET OUT OF THE BLOODY BATHROOM SO I CAN HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" she shrieks.

"Language Rosie." Lily admonishes calmly, forever the pacifist.

"Yes, language Rosie." James repeats though the barricade of door.

Amber Rose screams now obviously at the peak of fury and Harry warily realises the sound of breaking china is coming from downstairs.

"Amba Wose mad." Felix giggles gleefully from somewhere in the corridor craziness.

"God, I'm too old for this." Hermione moans into her pillow before decidedly silencing the world and covering her face with his own, her movements still once more.

"Kids." Harry yawns then stretches as he grabs his glasses and slips on his robe.


	2. Lily

The 1st of September brought the golden brown hues of autumn to their door; the sun rose slowly highlighting the trees that lined their street, they glimmered with vivid reds and robust oranges that stood out against the pale sky. The day looked promising as the crisp air was filled with the sound of tranquil birdsong.

It was 5.45am – only once did her alarm ring.

Lily bolted upright in her bed and hit the off button on her alarm clock as daylight seeped in through gaps in the curtains. She was thoroughly surprised that she'd managed to get any sleep at all, as of today she would be attending her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside her older siblings.

Plus, she'd be getting her own bedroom. Well, she would be keeping this one. Since she had officially turned eleven she had argued her case ardently, her parents had agreed rather quickly most likely to shut her up, and mainly because Amber Rose had wanted the attic for ages.

This year would be different.

Lily grabbed her glasses and beamed at the sleeping figure that was indeed her sister. She went over and gently shook the peaceful form, "Rise and shine!" she sang.

Nothing happened. So when that didn't work she skipped to the curtains and drew them apart and waited for some sign of life.

Amber Rose groaned irritably her voice slow and husky, "Switch't off."

"Carpe diem." Lily smiled as she waited for her to stir.

"You wanna… carp arcadium?" she replied as confusion laced her sleepy state.

"Carpe diem. It's Latin for seize the day –" Lily repeated a scowl gradually made its way present on her face.

Amber Rose had shifted and slept once more.

"Fine. I'll just wake you up when I'm presentable." Lily muttered as she picked up her alarm clock, folded her pristine uniform and made her way to the bathroom.

Her blissful mood returned upon entering, she tuned her alarm clock again: _'fifteen minutes should do it' _she thought absently. Grabbing her toothbrush and setting the shower.

She exited the bathroom with her hairbrush in hand and trusty alarm clock in the other. Lily mentally noted her new record, she'd left the shower with two minutes left to spare. Although, she had spent those two minutes admiring herself in her smart gray uniform, it was a pleasant change from the horrid beige and brown ensemble her primary school had sported. She'd twirled round a few times before hastily tucking her wand into her skirt and remembering to don two plaits.

Lily approached her room only to find the door locked. Amber Rose must've used a locking spell – _the nerve! _Of course a simple _'Alohamora'_ would suffice, the problem was first years weren't allowed to use magic. She would end up expelled before she'd even begun and Lily had waited long enough. No way was she was risking that!

Huffing, she spun on her heel and marched straight into James's room. She wrenched the door open and was met with the sound of a loud snore. Though, somewhere from the darkness of his room, golden eyes peered at her. It was James's cat Nix; she had a nasty pair of claws and really did live up to her name, she disliked anyone who wasn't her father or James. She also happened to be charcoal black and right now, she blended in nicely with the surroundings. As if sensing her negativity, Nix hissed a soft warning at the intrusion and Lily looked back with distaste '_stupid cat'._

Without a second glance, she chucked the alarm clock into the heap of clothes in his laundry basket. On her way out her foot got snagged in a t-shirt on the floor; she nearly screamed in alarm, before she kicked it off with a roll of her eyes. _'Boys.'_ Lily hoped Felix would turn out to be more promising in the clean room department.

It was set to 7.00am, it was a harmless reminder. This was quite generous seeing as they wouldn't listen to her but they would _definitely _listen to the clock. She liked to call it the domino effect; they had one thing in common, the mere fact being they both weren't morning people, James's disrupted sleep pattern would in turn affect Amber Rose's and in terms of packing they both weren't anywhere near her level of ready. Besides what better way was there to wake up?

They would both thank her later.

She refrained from stomping all the way down the hallway, a feat made even more impressive when she managed to descend the stairs.

Lily was so absorbed with her agenda she nearly tripped over her new cat Snowball; he zipped out of sight so fast all she made out was a white blur. She strode purposefully to her parents room and rapped a knock…three times.

A further five times…still no reply. "Wake up it's a beautiful morning." she sang through the door, as it was her mother's favourite line to use on the rest of the house.

Frowning as she knocked twice more. There was no resounding echo she soon realised that they must've used a silencing charm. Now Lily actually growled with frustration._ '_It had to be her dad. Being naturally inquisitive she'd talked his ears off the past couple of weeks, to the point where she suspected he had been trying to avoid her. _Surely someone appreciated her initiative?' _She wondered.

Lily heard the familiar scraping of crayons on paper. She had been so intent on waking her parents she had failed to take in the surroundings. Finally, someone who was awake! She walked to Felix's room and found the little boy in his penguin onesie reciting his ABC's.

"Hello Felix" she bent down and greeted him with a hug.

"Hi Lily!" he returned eyes lighting up.

"What are you doing up?" she asked curious.

Felix pointed to the drawing, "Drawring."

"Please may I see?"

He nodded.

"Oh, it's very nice." She blushed.

It looked like a stick figurine of her and Snowball. Felix had taken a liking to her cat.

"For you." The small boy spoke shyly.

Lily smiled widely and kissed his cheek, "I love it! Thank you Felix."

She picked up the picture fondly and took his little hand in hers.

"You want some breakfast?" she swung their joined arms as she spoke.

"Brekkie!" he exclaimed happily.

As they proceeded downstairs, she glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway. It was currently 6.40 am as they walked into the terracotta kitchen.

'_Soon.'_ she whistled to herself as she passed the radio and set about some making porridge for the both of them. Meanwhile, Felix was recounting numbers in his high chair. Lily grabbed a banana and two small cartons of orange juice from the fridge; she gave him one and then dished the porridge adding chopped bananas to his bowl, finally she sat down to toast with peanut butter.

Then the grandfather clock chimed. She could barely eat and chose to sip at her juice instead. Mentally she began the count down. Nothing else was heard for a good while.

Until a shrill '_brrriiinnng, brrriiinnng' _sounded through the silent house. This continued for a good five minutes and it only grew louder.

"GET IT OUT OF MY ROOM AND SHUT IT UP!" James roared.

Another five minutes later the alarm was silenced, followed by a set of stampeding footsteps and the sound of a door being pulled open full force. Lily knew it was her room. Amidst that debacle there was an almighty clunking thud.

"AHA! TAKE THAT!" a very triumphant sounding James exclaimed.

"WHAT THE –?" now the bafflement was evident in his voice. As the same door was unceremoniously slammed shut and the sound of racing feet resumed.

Lily spooned some honey into her bowl of oats. It was about to get a _whole lot_ better.

Fists banged on what could only be the bathroom door. It was none other but James.

"AMBROSE I KNOW YOU DID IT!" he yelled.

"Why good morning to you too, dear brother!" Amber Rose responded a tad too brightly to his misfortune.

Lily could just envision the eye roll accompanying that greeting.

"WELL NOW I'M UP!" he added.

"So?" she replied uncaringly.

"GET OUT!" James managed to grit out.

Straight to the point as always, her brother had never been a boy of many words.

"You snooze you lose, sorry dude." She smoothly declined.

"You'll BE sorry!" he muttered darkly.

"My, oh, my! Manners, Jamie. _Manners_." Amber Rose mocked with an affronted air.

"DUMBLEDORE'S SOCKS WOMAN! I'M NOT THE MOOD!" he thundered.

"Well… that's no way to woo _Roxanne_!" She sang rather loudly.

Amber Rose was artfully skilled in payback. Lily bet all her galleons that window was wide open for all ears to hear.

"Luckily for you I don't have time for this! Make sure you're out in ten." Lily heard James's resounding threat as he stormed off to his room.

"I'd reschedule if I were you!" she called out sarcastically.

_'Well that was disappointing.'_ Lily thought. The drama usually lasted much longer than that. Maybe it was because her parents hadn't intervened.

She sighed as she picked up their dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. With a sad pang Lily realised this was probably the last time she would encounter technology until she next came home. She unstrapped Felix and held him to her as she entered their living room.

Lily took in the white leather sofas and winter rug; everyone seemed to suffer from cold feet this time of year, the bookshelf that creaked under the weight of precariously stacked tomes. There was the widescreen television and play station, many fights had broken out over that blasted gaming system. The royal blue walls were plastered with magically animated photographs, which were charmed to appear normal to muggles. Lily had her favourites; her grandparents were happily dancing, her parents beautiful wedding James and Amber, each separately beamed proudly in their Quidditch robes with the cup held high, she watched Felix ambling to take his first steps, in another frame Fred winked at her and Teddy changed his appearance repeatedly.

She smiled to herself as she walked round the coffee table to the fireplace mantle with Felix in her arms, the most recent picture was the one taken on August 14th – her birthday party. Her parents were stood on either side and both swooped in to kiss her cheeks as she blew out the candles.

That day Burrow had been alight with cheer; there were fat pitchers of chilled pumpkin juice and bottles of butterbeer littered amongst tables along with the odd firewhiskey here and there. Food resided absolutely everywhere.

James had given her theworst birthday beats ever –when Nana Molly had proceeded to hug the life out of her straight after. They had gathered round and sang 'Happy Birthday' to her then and she'd had to assure every one of her so called 'tears of joy.' Of course, Aunty Fleur took credit for her French rendition.

"Oh Lee-lee doo nought cry. Eet was c'est magnifique, oui? I weel teetch yoo!" she had boasted.

Lily recalled the way Uncle Ron appreciatively devoured his piece of chocolate cake, Uncle Percival's expression displayed his utmost disapproval whilst Uncle Draco openly voiced his comments. They argued famously for the majority of the night which had made Aunty Ginevra and Uncle George crack up so hard their faces nearly outdid their hair. Poor Felix had been subjected to playing dress up-tea party with triplets; Daisy, Holly and Poppy. The makeover resulted with the nickname 'Felicia.' The teenagers had waged a prank war, which ended up with Roxanne Weasley encountering a bad jelly legs jinx and Scorpious Malfoy sporting turquoise hair which Teddy matched easily.

All in all, that evening she'd received a predictable total of twenty-five books; Snowball was from daddy, the set of quills with coloured inks was from mummy, a pair of rainbow earrings and a rare mood plant from Aunty Luna and Uncle Neville.

Tearing her eyes away, Lily suddenly didn't feel like leaving home just yet. She watched at the photo of her parents when they were her age for some sort of sign. Her father smiled shyly and Uncle Ron made a face as her mother laughed and put her arms around both boys.

"Snowy!" Felix jolted in her grip causing her elbow to knock the clay pot of floo powder on the carpet. A white blur zoomed out of sight as the green glitter ignited on impact.

"Bugger." She breathed before she heard her little brother exclaim, "Uh oh."

Lily shrieked and very nearly dropped Felix. She stepped back in fear, she knew what to do in terms of a fire drill but this was magical fire – but she hadn't read any books on this! Heat radiated as green flames licked at her feet and piles of fluorescent smoke rapidly billowed.

Wasting no time, she ran up two staircases and right into James.

"Whoa there Lils, where's the fire?" he joked as he steadied her and took Felix.

Her eyes widened_._

_'Telepathy? Occlumency!' _Lily's brain questioned. She pushed it aside. "It's the living room –" She paused when she found James studying her face intently.

Felix was silent. For a moment all they heard was the beginnings of Amber Rose's panic, her audible high pitched wails of panic. '_Better late than never I suppose._' Lily thought absently.

"Good. You're actually getting loads better." James regarded her impressively.

Her jaw dropped. _'How could this fool hit the nail on the head and discard it?'_ Before she could question his lack of logic, he interrupted her rant.

"I can't believe _you_ were behind the alarm clock! I was starting to think we weren't related, if it weren't for mum's brains and yours or the fact that we look somewhat alike…" He trailed off distractedly.

'_This was no time to be thinking! He should be doing - doing was what he did best!'_

"James I am not kidding!" she all but adjusted her glasses.

"I'm not falling for that." He placed Felix on the ground and crossed his arms resolutely.

"Felix, please go tell Rosie to get mummy and daddy." She bounced on the balls of her feet as the little boy walked as fast as his legs could carry him. Once he'd disappeared, Lily did something she'd never done before; she fisted James's vest to pull him down and pressed the tip of her wand into his chin. A small spout of angry gold sparks buzzed at the tip.

"Do-I-look –like-I'm-kidding?" Her voice shook ever so slightly as she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Where the heck is my thingy majig!" Amber Rose's frantic whine floated into the corridor.

"Lily did you just…threaten me?" he breathed dazedly. She felt herself nod as fear registered in his eyes and he practically flew downstairs.

She held her breath until she heard him again.

"AGUAMENTI!" James bellowed.

Lily ran into her room, puzzled to find Amber Rose perusing a piece of parchment and Felix on the bed hugged a resigned looking Archimedes. The poor owl seemed to have just returned from a hunt.

"Oh Jeanie! Thank God. Listen have you seen my –"

"What are you doing?" Lily breathed disbelievingly.

Amber Rose raised her eyes from the paper and waved her hand nonchalantly,

"I _borrowed_ James's s checklist – Oh you meant Felix? He's fine, as you can see Archimedes is babysitting."

Lily gritted her teeth together and counted to five. Sometimes her siblings really were useless.

"Did Felix mention anything of value to you?"

"Huh? Not really. I think he wanted mum and dad at some point." She tilted her head to the side in thought.

"I told him to come get you!" Lily snapped.

"Well excuse me! I'm rather busy if you hadn't noticed." Amber Rose reacted haughtily at the change of tone.

"That's no excuse. You had ages to pack!" Lily rubbed her temples. The house was at stake.

Now was not the time for an argument but her nerves were getting the best of her.

She counted in her head to regain some semblance of calm.

"Gosh. Not everyone can be as perfect as you." Amber Rose remarked coolly.

Lily only reached five.

That comment did it. She rarely fought with Amber Rose but when they did – it wasn't pretty. Today was turning out to be a nightmare. Lily wanted nothing more than to turn back the clock and restart the day

"Perhaps if you actually _tried_ a little harder?" Lily enunciated sneering.

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" Amber scoffed, her voice suddenly raised.

"OH WELL YOU'RE DISORGANISED AND LAZY!" Lily retorted with equal volume.

"ER HELLO? A LITTLE HELP HERE!" James voice drifted back up to the room.

The tension alleviated somewhat and Amber Rose raised her eyebrows.

Lily gasped and hurried out the door, calling over her shoulder as she ran. "Make yourself useful and wake mum and dad. They charmed their door!"

She reached downstairs and her socks skidded – on wet floorboard.

Lily entered the lounge and she took in the wrecked living room, it looked like the room decided to take a shower. James was stood there calmly, with his uniform charred in places. There were soot smudges on his pale face and his black hair was covered with residues of green ash that dully glittered. Her eyes fell on the fat patch of carpet where a hole had burned through and there was even a puddle.

When James finally spoke his expression was stoic, "What do I do?"

The panic in his voice caught her off guard. '_Now he was worried? Well, you would be too if you had to board the Hogwarts Express vaguely looking like Edward Cullen...' _

Lily snorted.

"What –?"

Amber Rose slid comically as she entered, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"W-what –What did I do?" James repeated dumbly.

"You're so irresponsible!" she continued disbelievingly.

"I STOPPED A FREAKIN' FIRE! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!" he shouted.

Amber Rose gaped, as if she were seeing him properly for the first time. "You –"

"YOU – YOU DID NOTHING! From zero to thirty seconds. He was absolutely livid.

"I-I didn't know. I'm –" she was no doubt flustered.

James didn't wait to hear her near apology.

"LILY WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE REALLY DISORGANISED!" he snorted.

Lily laughed even harder at the sound. She inwardly cringed, even as she bent double.

Amber Rose flushed spluttering, "YOU CAN'T SIDE! –"

"I-JUST-DID!" James rudely cut her off.

"ALLYOU DID WAS TRY TO PLAY HERO!" Amber Rose laughed scathingly.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT LAZY –" he replied his voice was dangerously low.

From what Lily could see James had whipped his wand out and it was emitting foreboding dark green sparks.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Amber Rose's tone was clipped and she drew her wand fast.

Even bent double Lily could see her wand fizzed a menacing ice blue at the tip.

"I SAID –" James began.

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN INVOLVED –" Amber Rose intervened her voice brooked no argument.

Sure her family fought but not like this - '_It wasn't supposed to happen like this!' _Lily thought desperately_._

"_Accio_ wands…"

She could see their feet at this angle so she hadn't been surprised at the addition. In stead she saw a pair of jeans and trademark trainers. She could imagine James and Amber's faces drained of all colour at the entry of their father as they determinedly continued to stare each other down.

Lily felt slight relief wash over her.

His voice had been soft but knowing her father, his face had probably belied any emotion. She could tell by his stance that he was carrying Felix and their newly acquired wands. They waited pensively. The silence was so overwhelming; you could hear a pin drop and yet somehow they all failed to notice their mother's entry.

"_Reparo_..."

Amber Rose jumped and James flinched as the rug under their feet mended itself. It was much harder to ascertain how Hermione Potter would take this.

Her mothers' voice had been quiet – too quiet…no one seemed to be breathing.

Yet Lily had a crisis of her own. She couldn't stop the laughter, her shoulders shook silently from it and her mouth made no noise. Tears collected at the corners of her eyes and her stomach hurt.

All she could see was her mothers pacing feet. She heard nothing.

"So who _was_ involved?" she sounded mildly curious more clinical.

The sound of a book snapping shut echoed. Lily gasped involuntarily. Her mother's back was turned towards them. So far, she seemed to be taking in the scene of disaster – astonishingly well.

She was quite mistaken.

They all watched her bend to pick something up, then there was a sickening squelch. Lily slowly straightened up to look at each of them in turn; James muttered something that resembled a curse, Amber Rose sheltered behind him all signs of her earlier rage gone, Felix seemed to shrink against his father who looked disappointed at the turn of events.

Alarm coursed through Lily as her mother turned round and held up the compressed soggy article she'd been working on for the past week. Her tired brown eyes flashed furiously. Ink ran down her arm as her hand trembled, it stained her white nightgown. Her other hand was clenched into a fist.

"Nine hundred and eighty two pages…SOMEBODY HAD BETTER START TALKING – RIGHT NOW!" she shouted.

Silence ensued.

"Oh. I'm _sorry_ am I speaking a foreign language?" she threw the lump into a puddle.

The air crackled with some kind of electric current, raw magic in its purest form. It was pretty, ribbons of colour streaked from her mother who was positively glowing and _seething… _Lily amended as heavy waves rolled into the atmosphere.

Silence met their ears and Lily's eyes watered traitorously.

Felix sniffled, and her father spoke then. "Calm down Hermione."

She held up her hand and critically analysed the older two with each step she took.

"How convenient. I see you've _all_ forgotten how to speak? Guess I'll have to remind you then!" came her snarky tone.

"Well, the definition of conversation is WHERE YOU OPEN THE HOLE ON YOUR FACE AND KINDLY REPLY THE PERSON WHOSE TALKING TO YOU!" she screamed manically as her hair went static.

Her calm demeanour had changed so unexpectedly that Amber Rose, who had clutched onto James's jumper at some point, had fallen backwards onto the wet leather chair. James who'd been startled had landed in her lap.

_'Their expressions!'_

Lily couldn't help it the panic surged – she giggled uncontrollably.

Stunned faces turned in her direction. Had she gone mad? Lily wasn't sure as her mother glided towards her purposefully.

"HERMIONE! –"

"NO HARRY. JAMES COULD'VE DIED PUTTING OUT THAT MAGICAL FIRE! CAN YOU IMAGINE IF ROSE HADN'T…IF WE HADN'T –?

A-AND LILY IS STOOD THERE –!"

"Crying." He finished quietly.

Her gusto deflated as she took a moment to process his words. Sure enough, Lily heard herself weeping and felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"It's m-my fault! I'm s-sorry-I-set-t-that _stupid_-alarm clock. I wanted t-today to be p-perfect-I-r-ruined-everything! I d-don't even w-want to go anymore!" Lily hiccoughed.

Amber Rose's eyes widened in recognition and she shoved James off. He glared at her but didn't dare say anything as it still wasn't safe to speak.

Her mother's face was puzzled, "Go where? –"

Their front door opened and closed.

"Geez, doesn't anyone answer their door anymore? I _even_ rang the fellytone." A familiar voice muttered.

Uncle Ron chuckled from their hallway, "Blimey Hermione! Your time keeping skills are worse than mine! Getting rusty with age, eh?–"

"BLOODY HELL! HARRY I TOLD YOU SHE WAS MENTAL!" He gawked as he stumbled clumsily across their threshold.

Though it did kind of look like she was holding them hostage, it was the wrong to say. It didn't make matters anymore convincing when the surviving china vase flew at his head and smashed against the wall.

He had just managed to duck his lanky frame in time, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!"

Her mothers' anger was about to resurface ten fold.

When her dad quickly sidestepped her and diverted the coming of another World War.

"Ron, what time is it?" he asked.

"Er now… round ten forty I reckon." Uncle Ron's temper dissipated.

"What are you doing here Ronald?" she sighed wearily.

He shrugged unfussed, "Lav sent me to check up on you. The Hogwarts Express leaves in twenty minutes."

Her mother was mute.

"You're joking?" he breathed disbelievingly at their horrified faces.

Amber Rose too k the chance to excuse herself and James hurriedly followed suit.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" she called after them as she tried to pat her hair down.

Lily silently took Felix and went to slip on her shoes in the hallway. She sat on the stairs and listened to their conversation.

"Mate, this happens nearly every year with your lot!" Uncle Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah? Just wait till your precious little angels grow up." Her father muttered darkly.

"Oi! Don't jinx me! Waiting on Lavender is more than enough." Ron mumbled.

"HARRY DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Her mother hissed overwrought.

Lily could just see Uncle Ron's raised eyebrows in an _'I told you so'_ kind of manner. She glanced at the grandfather clock. _'We'll never make it.'_ she thought glumly.

"MIONE WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? WE'RE ALL OUT OF FLOO."

"IT'S TOO LATE TO DRIVE! LONDON IS NEARLY TWO HOURS AWAY!"

"WELL WE CAN'T FLY EITHER FELIX IS TOO YOUNG TO RIDE A BROOM!"

"Guys, I've got an idea –"

"NOT _NOW_ RON." Her father's voice sounded tight.

"But we could apparate –" Uncle Ron began.

"RONALD NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION! IF YOU'D BOTH CARED TO READ HOGWARTS A HISTORY YOU'D KNOW WE CAN'T APPARATE ONTO HOGWART'S GROUNDS!" Her mother shrieked.

And a set of crystal glasses exploded in the hallway cabinet. Lily had no time to be startled as James decided to leap over her without any given warning. He bounded into the living room all earlier repercussions forgotten.

"Have you seen Nix?" he breathed.

Lily hastily moved to the side, just in time to see Amber Rose skipping steps. She had tied her hair into a high ponytail it swished rigorously as she ran past.

"I'm done –!"

There was a thump. Lily took her cue and sighed as she walked to the doorway.

"We all fall down!" Felix bounced happily.

At her feet lay James who had been knocked off his by Amber Rose's arrival, she'd unceremoniously landed on him, all that effort and her hair band had still snapped.

"No one's leaving until this house is intact." Her mother forced calm into her voice.

"B-but mum you broke those things." James mumbled clearly perplexed as he returned the favour and shoved Amber Rose off.

"Until it's been cleaned up then." Her father's face was stern.

"Dad that's not fair! Jeanie caused t-the… James put it out…I –" Amber stuttered.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Lily screeched.

"Kitchen. _Now_!" Her mother enunciated with a gritting of teeth.

Everyone spoke at once and uproar erupted.

"MERLIN! ARE YOU DONE?" Uncle Ron yelled.

Uproar ceased.

"DO YOU THINK I WALKED ALL THE BLOOMIN' WAY FROM KINGS CROSS?" his face was incredulous.

At least they all had the decency to look embarrassed.

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES WITCHES AND WIZARDS!" he shook his head.

An awkward silence fell – at the delayed realisation that they were capable of magic.

**OUTSIDE…**

They stood under their gardens' largest tree; the lawn was quiet except for the sound of a radio filtered from next door. Lily was situated in the middle of the group, she was holding onto her uncle's hand for dear life. On her left her father was holding Amber Rose's hand. She looked to her right and saw her mother balancing Felix on her hip as she held James's hand.

Lily was anxious as this would be her first time apparating. Well she was alongside someone but in general it was a new experience. None of them had managed to change. She had watched her mother hastily shrink their trunks and pop the miniatures into her bag. Snowball had come willingly so that wasn't a problem; Archimedes had set off ahead of them so he'd get to Hogwarts before nightfall, luckily her father had found Nix in no time – that stupid cat had its favourites.

Finally, they were all set.

Her mother left first. The rest who remained were anxiously on the lookout.

Her father was next. A crack sounded through the air but otherwise went unnoticed.

Uncle Ron checked his wristwatch, "Been in this house for 10 minutes and I think I need to be checked. Mental the lot of 'em." He breathed to no one in particular.

Then they were gone.

The station was jam packed. Lily adjusted her glasses with her free hand as her uncle tugged her hand, "Ready?"

She nodded and they ran towards the unseen barrier. The wall was confounded – meaning any muggle who looked upon them would automatically forget what they saw and remember some long forgotten errand.

Upon passing through Lily heard the familiar voices of friends and family. Then her eyes fell on the majestic red steaming train, finally she would be boarding it.

Out of the corner of her vision she took in the surrounding people.

Uncle Ron was now being hounded by three mini red headed girls in matching outfits chorusing, "Daddy!" Aunty Lavender seemed to be scolding him for cutting it fine, her usually wavy blonde hair was immaculately pinned up today.

Granddad Arthur held onto Felix whilst Nana Molly set her wand to work floating trunks onboard the train, "Trouble again dears?" she tutted.

Her mother began to form a reply and her father looked sheepish before his eyes set on the young man before them.

"Well the new look _definitely _suits you mum. You'll make tomorrow's front page of the Witch Weekly for sure!" Teddy winked.

Her mother's cheeks coloured and her dad grinned, "Cheeky git."

She rolled her eyes fondly and pulled him into a hug, "Shut up Teddy."

They laughed.

Lily walked further into the crowd and saw James's gang.

She smiled. He still looked like Edward Cullen.

"James! You look –" Roxanne tilted her head at a loss for words.

"Like atomic bomb decided to make you its target." Scorpious finished.

Fred shook his black mop of curls and laughed. "Classic! Shameless Scorpious."

"Well, Lils decided to set fire to our lounge and threatened me to put it out." James grinned looking oddly proud.

"Lies" Roxanne punched his arm. He shook his head and her jaw dropped, "No way!"

Fred stopped laughing, his blue eyes widened. "Lil J? You're joking, right?"

"B-but that's…bad?" For the first time, Scorpious sounded puzzled.

They all turned towards her and Lily's cheeks grew hot.

Thankfully the whistle blew.

Lily turned round and spotted Amber Rose having her wet patches dried off by Auntie Luna. The heating charm was quick but not quick enough. She blushed gloriously when James called out that she'd wet herself, Lysander stood beside her consolingly. At that precise moment her mother had sidled over to pepper James's face with kisses of her own. He groaned and their friends struggled to contain their laughter.

She had to admit she felt more than a little sorry for Amber Rose. But Lily knew she'd get her own back in time and there was no way she was missing out on that.

The people on the platform began to move. She could see families exchanging hugs and goodbyes. Lily scanned the area but lost sight of her own parents; students were clambering onto the train, and she felt slightly dejected.

Suddenly a pair of arms then snaked themselves round her middle,

"I'm sorry I've been so terrible and I do understand you just wanted it to be perfect." Her mother whispered tearfully.

She nodded to dislodge the lump in her throat.

Her father knelt before her, his green eyes soft as he ruffled her fringe and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Now 'Mione, Lily bear promised she'd write."

Lily offered a weak smile.

Out of nowhere, Felix appeared and grabbed hold of her face. He planted a big kiss on her mouth.

"I'll miss you too." She pulled his penguin hood up and smiled genuinely as she remembered his picture in her pocket.

They walked off to join the other adults in waving.

Leon tapped her shoulder, "Hey Lily you ready?" he grinned.

Lily beamed back in return.

For she found she was as ready as she would ever be.


End file.
